Theoretical investigations are planned concerning the equilibrium and transport properties of polymer molecules in solution. Areas of special concern during 1974 are expected to be the excluded volume effect in chain polyelectrolytes, the oscillatory shear dynamics of stiff chains, and the viscoelastic properties of concentrated solutions of chain polymers.